<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Al Final del Puente by CheriCiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604738">Al Final del Puente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriCiel/pseuds/CheriCiel'>CheriCiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lan Wangji - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Wei Wuxian - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriCiel/pseuds/CheriCiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Hace frío Lan Zhan... - susurró aún con un puchero en sus labios - ¿Podrías... recostarte junto a mí? – Lan WangJi frunció el ceño. Todo en su cuerpo parecía querer adivinar si se trataba de una broma desvergonzada, pero la suplicaba sonaba tan real que no sabía cómo proseguir. Wei WuXian lo soltó, dándole libre elección.<br/>"Sí él se recuesta entonces yo..."<br/>Los latidos de su corazón crujían en sus oídos, Lan WangJi parecía tan inexpresivo como siempre solo que esta vez la tensión en su posición daba pistas de estar indeciso. Wei WuXian se hizo pequeño bajo la manta hasta que escondió los ojos bajo las colchas, aunque parecía un gesto a causa del frío en realidad estaba un poco avergonzado, había pedido a Lan WangJi que se recostara junto a él con real anhelo y ahora estaba experimentando un miedo a un rechazo muy distinto del que ya había  experimentado con anterioridad. Entonces la cama se hundió a su lado y él aguantó la respiración.</p><p>***</p><p>Conjunto de Historias en donde Wei WuXian, como el ya conocido Patriarca YiLing enfrenta situaciones junto a Lan WangJi.</p><p>Ship protagónica: WangXian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Al Final del Puente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  <em>Wei WuXian, Wei WuXian</em>  - <em>afectados</em> con urgencia una voz femenina en medio de la oscuridad.</p><p>- ¿Quién eres?</p><p>-  <em>Wei WuXian</em>  - volvió nuevamente en el mismo tono.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>-  <em>Wei WuXian, Wei WuXian </em> - insistió, irritando el alma de quien parecía despertar de mal humor después de un largo sueño.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! - La voz se rió.</p><p>-  <em>Puedes hacerlo otra vez.</em></p><p>- ¿Hacer qué? - contestó confundido. Como debe ser obligado a despertarse una mañana en donde alguien abría las cortinas de su ventana con violencia, la luz se metió en su conciencia y fue cegado hasta el aturdimiento. Cuando sus ojos y su mente llegaron a lo que tenía en frente, un paisaje conocido lo vio ante él.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Había vuelto.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>¡Estaba vivo otra vez!<br/><br/></p><p>Convencido de que era una ilusión se quedó quieto esperando que sucediera algo, pero los minutos pasaron ... y nada sucedió.</p><p>Reconocía el lugar, la salida y la entrada de los túmulos funerarios.</p><p>Chenqing estaba bajo su mano izquierda.</p><p>Con un cuerpo profundamente fatigado, frío a causa de la energía resentida y agotada hasta los huesos debió quedarse quieto varios minutos más antes de intentar acumular fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Al mirarse la piel pegada a los huesos y la enorme cantidad de hematomas en sus brazos y piernas tuvo un déjà vu.</p><p>Se convirtió igual a aquel día que por fin puso un pastel fuera de ese horrible lugar, luego de meses de pura agonía y forcejeó con su propio cuerpo. Recordaba haber salido justamente de esa manera, rastras a causa de la gran fatiga y una enorme negación a volver a consumir carne podrida.</p><p>Se volteó, no había ninguna barrera de energía, ni yin ni yang, ni rastros de energía espiritual, solo se oían grujidos de cadáveres a la distancia. Frunció el cielo ante lo extraña de la situación, si hubiera ocurrido un asedio en este lugar. Ni siquiera había un camino de ingreso o un intento de pulgar sus puntos energéticos.</p><p>¿Qué tan dolía tanto vivir? ¡El maldito dolor corporal no lo dejaba pensar con claridad! Cada vez que salía de los túmulos funerarios se daba así mismo una fuerte bocanada de energía yin para nutrir su cultivo por si es lo que necesita en caso de un ataque, sin embargo no estaba seguro de sí resistirse a un ataque era específicamente lo que parecía .</p><p>- Morir es doloroso, ¿En serio tendré que vivirlo dos veces? ... ¡Ey! ¡Voz! - respondió en todas las direcciones - ¡Ey! ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Llegué al infierno o qué? - luego de que fue evidente que no obtendría una respuesta, camino fuera de aquel conocido sitio y se detuvo una vez que llegó al paso QiongQi el lugar donde había llegado su final. Abrazándose así mismo a causa del fuerte frío se negó a darse fuerzas a través de la energía yin, pensando en el dolor y la debilidad eran bienvenidos como parte de su castigo, dejo de quejarse por ellas y marchó sin mirar atrás.</p><p>Al entrar en Yiling la sorpresa lo pasmó. Allí, un bronceado solo en un par de metros de él había tenido una decena de cultivadores de la secta Wen. Apresurándose se metió en un callejón para observarlos a la distancia, ¿qué estaba pasando?</p><p>Se sentó sobre una pila de basura, escondiéndose en ella con un fuerte sentimiento de querer fundirse allí, sin embargo un letrero frente a él tenía su atención. El rostro de Jiang Cheng, Jiang YanLi y el de sí mismos estaban dibujados en un afiche de búsqueda, la palabra "Traidores" estaba escrita en grande bajo los dibujos.</p><p>En medio de toda la confusión, una niña de diez años entró en el callejón luciendo totalmente fuera del lugar con sus ropas largas y elegantes de color rosa, su rostro no sonreía más bien parecía curioso cuando las miradas de ambos conectaron. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y alzo una ceja crítica, Wei WuXian sabía que debía verso como un mendigo en sus días de miseria, sin embargo la niña conoció una mano dentro de su túnica y estiro un monedero en su dirección.</p><p>Ambos se miraron pero ninguno se movió, como ella comprendió qué él no entendía qué sucedió apunto el monedero.</p><p>- Para comer. Tómalo - Wei WuXian seguía quieto, sin reaccionar ante un simple acto de misericordia para nada bienvenido. Aunque había cambiado tal vez en eso se había convertido, en un ser digno de la última de una niña de diez años. La chica hizo una mueca ante la falta de reacción del hombre y se guardó el monedero, entonces se marchó.<br/><br/></p><p>Wei WuXian permaneció allí alrededor de una hora, recostado entre la basura y mirando el cielo nublado sobre él. Incapaz de conectar con la realidad y reviviendo uno a uno todos sus últimos recuerdos, algo lo hizo sentarse de un impulso.</p><p>Entre un tumulto de miembros y cadáveres descuartizados, luego de haber perdido por completo en su odio a los demás y así mismo, alguien había hablado cerca de su oído en medio de la masacre, lo subió a su espada y lo había tenido hasta una cueva . Wei WuXian se enredó los dedos en el cabello al aterrizar cada vez más de aquella memoria. Esta persona lo protegió, le susurró al oído que todo estuvo bien, tan solo lo esperó mientras él perdió su castigo y volvía, luego juntos pensarían en algo.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza pareciendo un completo lunático, sin duda que podría ser indudablemente ser el caso, sin embargo los recuerdos, aunque eran borrosos y confusos, allí estaban. El calor del cuerpo de Lan WangJi mientras intentaba desesperadamente curar sus heridas y traspasarle energía mientras lo sostenía, una voz suave que nunca antes le había escuchado pero esta vez le rogaba que fuera fuerte y repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien.</p><p>- Imposible ... - susurró al tiempo en su conciencia caía en la cantidad de frases como "Piérdete" o "¡vete a la mierda!" que le había gritado mientras empujaba, incluso había unos pocos rastros en su memoria de varios gritos más, entre ellos uno en lo que culpaba y le había dicho que era igual a todos los demás, logrando que él se marchara notablemente triste después de eso - no ... no ... Lan Zhan no pudo haberme sacado de ahí ... no ... - se golpeó el pecho mientras le ardían las lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Qué acaso pudo ser peor? <br/><br/></p><p>En su estado no notó una niña de ropas largas entrar en el callejón nuevamente, esta vez ella traía con frecuencia una bandeja.</p><p>Wei WuXian podría querer morir y pensar que no sería simplemente ningún tipo de misericordia, pero una vez que el aroma de la comida caliente entró en sus fosas nasales su cuerpo actuado por puro instinto, la niña dejo la bandeja en el suelo y él se arrojó sobre ella, dándole grandes mordiscos al pan mientras tragaba la sopa. La niña se alejó un poco para darle espacio.</p><p>- Lento ... - le dijo con un tono de regaño, Wei WuXian la miró hacia arriba - no tragar rápido, comer lento - le explico gesticulando con sus manos - o enfermar después - puso su mano en su estómago y arrugó el rostro como un ejemplo Wei WuXian entendió que ella creía que era estúpido, sin embargo solo obedeció porque tenía razón, si continuaba tragando la comida saldría tan rápido como había entrado.</p><p>- Gracias - balbuceó mientras masticaba, la niña lo miraba con una expresión extraña, como si quisiera encontrar una explicación en él.</p><p>- ¿Por qué te buscan? - preguntó indicando el afiche con un dedo. Wei WuXian tuvo los hombros, la única vez que lo había buscado la secta Wen era debido al escape del ataque en el Embarcadero del Loto, sin embargo eso era parte del pasado y no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ahora, tal vez aquellos ni eran cultivadores Wen y solo usaban uniformes idénticos y aquel afiche era viejo aunque no lo parecía. </p><p>- ¿Saben quiénes son los que me buscan? - ella asintió.</p><p>- La secta QiShanWen - Wei WuXian dejo de comer y la miró como si estuviera loca.</p><p>- Esa secta ya no existe. - respondió con seguridad, la niña lo miró como si entendiera su actitud, después de todo era normal que los mendigos no tenían muy cuerdos. Ella se volteó y leyó algo en el afiche.</p><p>- Tu secta tampoco existe - le respondió imitando su tono, Wei WuXian había decidido que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado "tu secta". Inclinándose leyó el afiche y entonces algo en su memoria encajó, ¡era exactamente el mismo afiche que él vio una vez que escapó del embarcadero del loto cuando fue atacado! Pensó que solo podría ser una coincidencia sin embargo la fecha escrita en él calzaba a la perfección, ¿Habría llegado un minuto justo en su vida había perdido un desmoronarse? Dejando los restos de comida a un lado se simultáneamente con más energía y leyó con atención el letrero, la niña se alejó de él instantáneamente.</p><p>- Hueles horrible - se quejó. Pero si él tenía razón y realmente había pasado meses en los túmulos funerarios rodeados de carne podrida, cadáveres, tierra seca y sin una gota de agua limpia ¡Por supuesto que tenían oler horrible! Sonrió con una fingida vergüenza, su ánimo comenzó a mejorar notoriamente, probablemente porque la comida le había dado una cuota de energía que le permitía pensar con más facilidad.</p><p>- ¿Cómo se llama la dulce señorita que me ha ayudado hoy?</p><p>- Lin Moniang, tu eres ... ¿Wei WuXian, verdad? - Considerado su nombre en el cartel, él consideró negarlo pero finalmente asintió, no es como si pudiese engancharse a esas alturas - ¿Dónde debes ir? - Creo preguntar si existe un lugar seguro para él, Wei WuXian se alegró incluso si la niña lo engañara y luego lo entregara, había obtenido comida a cambio de nada.</p><p>- A ningún lugar.</p><p>- ¿No tienes a nadie esperándote? - Pretendía con suavidad. Wei WuXian bajó la mirada, si realmente estaba en el tiempo en que creía estar, ¿Eso quería decir que Jiang YanLi estaba viva? Si fuera el caso ... ¿Ella estaba esperándolo, no?</p><p>La niña volvió a tomar su dinero y estiró su mano hacia él.</p><p>- La sección QiShanWen ha rodeado toda esta área, deberás comprar ropa o un disfraz.</p><p>- ¿No te importa darme todo tu dinero? - ella negó con la cabeza.</p><p>- No es demasiado de todas las formas - respondió sincera.</p><p>- ¿No te regañara tu madre o algo? - insistió mientras tomaba el monedero inseguro, ella le sonrió amablemente.</p><p>- No siempre puedes producir grandes cambios en la vida de las personas con gestos tan pequeños. - La frase hizo que Wei WuXian recordara el tono en que su madre hablaba, solo era una voz en su cabeza pero le inspiraba enorme aprecio y confianza.</p><p>- Esto ... gracias señorita Lin ... - en una reverencia con la primera sonrisa sincera que se dibujaba en su rostro desde que había vuelto, salió del callejón estirando los músculos agarrotados, escondido un chenqing dentro de su desalineada ropa y caminó entre los pueblerinos. </p><p>Compuesto por túnicas, zapatos y jabón, luego sé al río más cercano para tomar un baño. No hubo ni la mitad de su fuerza en la comparación a la primera vez que salió de los túmulos funerarios, pero estuve un tanto reacio a utilizar la energía resentida. Vistiendo ropas de colores que no acostumbraba, con una túnica verde y una capucha marrón, se sentían como todo un pueblerino y con aquella seguridad cruzada el bosque. Si su memoria no fallaba, el refugio de las sectas se concentró al oeste de la ciudad de Zhengzhuo, tuvo un largo camino por recorrer.<br/><br/></p><p>.<br/><br/></p><p>Cruzar pueblos desde los límites en las montañas nunca había sido tan complicado, no solo porque no tenía ni poder usar su espada, sino que era la seguridad de la sección Wen estaba en todos los lados pero eso era escuchar escuchar rumores que confirmaron su teoría. Wen Chao estaba vivo, la secta YunmengJiang había sido devastada y Jiang Cheng junto a Lan WangJi buscaban a Wei WuXian. Mientras estaba escondido en un árbol escuchó un par de cultivadores hablar sobre la búsqueda de estos últimos dos cultivadores y sé cómo así mismo había sido que no había enterado de nuestros antes, ¿tan cegado estaba? Cada vez que estaba más seguro de que sus recuerdos eran específicos pero si era el caso, ¿Lan WangJi era un maga cortada? ¿Por qué eso lo hizo sentir tan ... aliviado? Se desordenaba los cabellos cada vez que pensaba en ello.</p><p>Tardó casi cinco días en acercarse a la ciudad, detestaba no poder solo tomar una espada y moverse con agilidad, nunca noté lo mucho que podía extrañar tal vez porque nunca tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para extrañarlo, el camino en el bosque le había de vuelta un poco de sí mismo que había perdido. Volvió a divertirse cazando, aunque debido a que evita ser visto por cualquier cultivador había sido toda una travesía alimentarse, pero el hambre no era nada en comparación a sus sentimientos confusos. Wei WuXian no solía guardar nada negativo en su corazón, incluso en la peor de las dificultades solo podría albergar desconfianza por algunas personas, sin embargo sus emociones ahora eran confusas para él. ¿Realmente Lan Wang Ji le había susurrado nuestros antes de morir? Sí fuera así, estaba mostrando una cercanía que jamás habría imaginado en él,</p><p>- Desde el comienzo Lan Zhan y yo siempre hemos discutido, quería molestarlo hasta la muerte mientras que él quería encarcelarme para ... castigarme, ¿no? De todas formas, ya me he convertido en lo que él odia. - pateo piedras mientras caminaba y un suspiro le quitaba a montones la energía, cuando enfrentaron la mirada vio el refugio en frente de él.</p><p>"Él llegó" sintiendo un dolor en la boca del estómago como si hubiera recibido una patada que lo descompuso de inmediato. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Jiang Cheng como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo podría pedirle a Shijie que lo perdonara? ¡Hemosmos dejado a su hijo sin padres!</p><p>Guardando sus manos bajo sus brazos se envolvió así mismo sintiendo frío, aunque había logrado reducir su nivel de energía resentida seguía sin acostumbrarse a la sensación, tal vez porque estaba muerto era más placentero.</p><p>Al entrar en el lugar muchos ojos se dirigieron a él.</p><p>- ¡Es ...!</p><p>- Él está vivo ...</p><p>- ¡Wei WuXian! - gritó otra persona, pero él no le prestó atención, caminó directamente hasta el salón. Conocía el lugar gracias a sus memorias, había estado allí varios meses mientras se realizaba la guerra, si sus recuerdos no le fallaban Lan Wang Ji también estaba allí.</p><p><em>"Si mis memorias son reales ... ¿Cuánto puedo confiar en él?" </em> se requirió varias veces hasta que una voz rompió sus pensamientos.</p><p>- Podemos dividir las tropas en tres grupos de doscientos, la línea de defensa deberíamos estar aquí - Jiang Cheng estaba discutiendo con otros líderes de secta que estaban acomodados en una mesa con un largo mapa dibujado en ella. Los dos jades de Lan también estaban ahí, de espalda hacia él.</p><p>Wei WuXian se quedó allí de pie mirándolos, sabía que tenía lucir extraño y nada de imponente como lo había sido en un antiguo reencuentro con Jiang Cheng luego de haber caído a los túmulos funerarios, esta vez su ropa afectada empobrecerlo, su estado era de una fatiga notable, necesita tener ojeras por su falta de sueño en esos días debido al estado de vigilia en que descansaba, su pelo suelto, rizado y desalineado bailaba a su alrededor mientras él se abrazaba así mismo, se sentía tan pequeño y arrepentido.</p><p>La energía resentida estaba reducida hasta casi ser inexistente, podría invocarla fácilmente pero no la quería, no de momento al menos. Estaba cómodo con aquella visual de sí mismo, porque reflejaba exactamente como se específicamente, un pobre y triste hombre que había llevado a toda su familia al caos.</p><p>Suspirando notó que uno de los hombres de elegantes ropas blancas se volteaba e hizo contacto visual con él inmediatamente. Los ojos dorados se ensancharon en reconocimiento.</p><p>- Wei Ying ... -  <em>Su voz suave dio un golpe en el corazón de Wei WuXian, sí ... había escuchado ese tono de voz en sus últimos recuerdos. </em>El tono de Lan WangJi era de absoluta sorpresa, hizo que Jiang Cheng siguiera la dirección de su mirada hasta caer en él también. Wei WuXian quiso ser mucho más pequeño, ¿Debía pedirle perdón? Tal vez arrodillarse serviría para tranquilizar un poco la culpa.</p><p>- ¡Wei WuXian! - Jiang Cheng olvidó todo protocolo y corrió hacia él, lo perdió del brazo jalándolo con fuerza como si de esa manera quisiera saber si era real aunque el movimiento casi lo lanza al suelo. - ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?! Te hemos buscado por todos los lados, ¿Por qué te ves tan ... terrible? - El otro intento sonreír pero solo buscar dibujar una mueca cansada en su rostro. Entonces Lan Wang Ji llegó hasta él.</p><p>- Wei Ying - susurró, Wei WuXian lo miró con más anhelo del que había sido capaz de controlar - ¿Estás bien?</p><p>- Sí - asintió hacia él sin mucha energía, luego volteó hacia Jiang Cheng quien no despegaba su mirada de él- ¿Dónde está Shijie?</p><p>- En LanlingJin, llegaremos mañana junto al pavo real, escuché - comencé - necesito que me ayudes a llevar a las tropas hasta ...</p><p>- Espera, ¿Déjame descansar un poco, sí?</p><p>- ¡Ni lo pienses! - gritó sacándose la mano de encima - ¿Es que acaso no quieres vengar a nuestra secta? - Su tono ofendido hizo que Wei WuXian sintiera el estómago revuelto, no importaba si había pasado mucho tiempo en su conciencia, la muerte de Jiang FengMian y Madame Yu sufrieron un peso considerable en su corazón.</p><p>- Solo déjame comer y dormir un poco, solo eso. - era mejor que decir que no, que no quería matar a nadie, que quería ver a su Shijie nada más. Estaba cansado de odiar. Tan cansado ...</p><p>Jiang Cheng lo inspeccionó con la mirada y asintió, Wei WuXian concluyó con eso que tuvo que verso deplorable.</p><p>- Vamos, nos pondremos al día mientras viene - Le dije en un tono más cálido, sin embargo Wei WuXian que no había olvidado la otra presencia silenciosa allí, propuso otra cosa.</p><p>- Continúa con el plan, tú estableces liderando la reunión después de todo - puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo - iré adentro y cuando despierta hablamos.</p><p>- ... Está bien, pero no holgazanees, en cuanto despierta ven aquí. - Asintió hacia él, Jiang Cheng lo miró con alivio, parecía querer acercarse más pero se detuvo al mirar la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba, incluso así al marcharse volteó varias veces para confirmar que Wei WuXian realmente había regresado.</p><p>- Lan Zhan - le dedicó entonces toda su atención, notando como los ojos dorados ahora parecían ser suaves y no severos al dirigirse a él, ¿No había notado eso antes o es que realmente esta era una ilusión y Lan Wang? que se compara? Para su sorpresa aún no decidía que decirle cuando sus piernas cesaron y fue sujetado por un fuerte brazo.</p><p>- Wei Ying ... - voz preocupada, otro detalle que Wei WuXian nunca había notado.</p><p>- Estoy bien, solo ... estoy muy cansado, debe ser la fatiga.</p><p>Lan Wang Ji lo sujeto con firmeza y lo guío hasta el sector en que estaban montadas las tiendas sin decir ni una sola palabra, Wei WuXian lo miró de cerca. Lan WangJi era realmente apuesto, una belleza que parecía irreal y no ayudaba en absoluto a confirmar si eso era solo una ilusión o no. Dejando que el segundo maestro Lan cargara todo su peso llegó a las tiendas más grandes y entraron. Dentro, el olor a sándalo estaba impregnado en cada partícula de aire, el piso de tierra había sido cubierto con un manto completamente azul, había una gran cama a un costado, una mesa de guqin en otro, un mueble de madera aparentemente construido con improvisación pero que albergaba algunas túnicas limpias en él, y en un rincón que había sido más privado había un biombo con una bañera detrás de él.</p><p>Antes de que Wei WuXian pudiese decir algo ya había sido recostado en la gran cama.</p><p>- Traeré comida. - Avisó solemnemente al salir con rapidez de la tienda. Wei WuXian se acomodó, hubiera preferido tomar un baño pero temió quemarse en el intento de hervir agua con la debilidad de sus piernas. De todas las formas no le importaba demasiado, confiaba en que Lan WangJi cuidaría de él, estaba tan seguro de lo que sería tan mismo si estaba siendo demasiado estúpido o demasiado optimista.</p><p>El segundo maestro Lanzó luego de quince minutos, intentó una bandeja, ayudó a Wei WuXian a sentarse en la cama y le tendió un cuenco con sopa de ave.</p><p>- Lan Zhan estás siendo muy servicial - le dijo encantado mientras comenzaba a comer, Lan Wang Ji lo ignoró por completo y detectó su atención a las heridas en sus brazos.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tienes tantos? - Refiriéndose a las marcas púrpuras que rodean sus brazos.</p><p>- Creo ... que son por el exceso de ejercicio - concurso en un susurro sincero. Lan Wang Ji lo miró preocupado.</p><p>- ¿Estuviste en los túmulos funerarios, verdad? - Wei WuXian lo miró a los ojos, prefería mentir, pero a veces compartí un secreto aliviaba su carga.</p><p>- No se lo digas a Jiang Cheng - pidió. Lan Wang Ji asintió y tomó la decisión de hacer una petición silenciosa a un cambio, ofreciéndole medicinas y poniéndolas en su mano. - ¿Exactamente para qué hijo?</p><p>- Fortalecer tu estómago. –Inspeccionó las pastillas.</p><p>- Pero hay muchas. - El segundo maestro Lan tomó su mano y apuntó una por una.</p><p>- Para estómago - apuntó una - debilidad - apuntó otra - dolor muscular, coagulación de la sangre y ... para dormir. - Wei WuXian sonrió y las bebió todas sin esfuerzo ni mayor queja, luego siguió comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>Lan Wang Ji se movió por la habitación preparándole un baño, decir que Wei WuXian estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Solo Jiang YanLi lo consentía y aun así ella no le preparaba un baño desde la niñez por obvias razones.</p><p>- ¿Tan mal huelo? - Supuesto cuando termino de comer, Lan Wang Ji por supuesto que fingió no haberlo escuchado - já, admítelo sin culpas. Iré a la tienda de Jiang Cheng a robar alguna de sus túnicas y ... - antes de terminar de hablar violando al segundo maestro Lan tomar una túnica blanca y toallas de su improvisado mueble, luego las dejo en la cama.</p><p>- Duerme aquí, pediré que no molestes - evitando en todo momento mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Lan WangJi salió de la habitación dándole privacidad.</p><p>Wei WuXian se quedó quieto en la cama escuchando su corazón latir. <br/><br/></p><p>Después de que Wei WuXian sufrió un largo y relajante baño probando todos los aceites y jabones que Lan WangJi tuvo problemas junto a la tina, su cuerpo se relajó al punto en que no pudo evitar dormirse en cuanto se vistió. Cuando dos horas más tarde Lan WangJi regresó a la tienda, encontró a Wei WuXian roncando suavemente formando una bolita en la cama, probablemente por frío. De manera cuidadosa y evitando despertarlo lo acobijó con la colcha gruesa y luego le dio la temperatura, como sospechaba tenía un poco de fiebre.</p><p>- WangJi - cuando el segundo maestro Lan se volteó, se encontró con su hermano entrando en la tienda, como evidentemente estaba sorprendido de encontrar un dormitorio Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi se envió junto a él, este silencio silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, luego ambos salieron de la tienda. - ¿Por qué el joven maestro Wei está durmiendo aquí? - La pregunta que una simple vista era mera curiosidad escondía un muy sutil tono burlón.</p><p>- Estaba cansado. - resumió, haciendo reír al mayor.</p><p>- Venía a pedirte que me acompañaras a enviarle un mensaje a Tío, pero ya veo que estás ocupado.</p><p>- Lo siento. - se disculpó sinceramente, el mayor negó.</p><p>- Sé bien lo preocupado que tiene estado por él. Aprovecha el tiempo en que puedes cuidarlo - aunque notoriamente estaba molestamente, algo en su comentario captó la atención del menor haciéndole fruncir el ceño - oh no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que la señorita Jiang querrá compartir al joven maestro Wei contigo. - Con una pequeña risita al final de su discurso Lan XiChen se retiró.<br/><br/></p><p>Siete horas pasaron cuando Wei WuXian comenzó a despertar.</p><p>Estaba tan cómodo y acobijado en la gran cama que solo se revolvió para continuar durmiendo, sin embargo una fuerte fragancia a sándalo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Lan Wang Ji entró en su campo de visión, parecía que acababa de darse un baño y su cabello desprendía gotas mientras era cepillado delicadamente.</p><p>- Mmg - se quejó rascándose los ojos y volviendo a bostezar, insistir en dormir si no hubiera sido porque quería ver más a Lan WangJi. Muy dentro de su mente hizo eco una pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un manga cortada? ¿Aunque no era la belleza de Lan Wang Ji algo que podría admirar cualquiera con ojos?</p><p>- Despertaste.</p><p>- A medias - susurró con la voz ronca - ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>- Cerca de media noche.</p><p>- ¿Ah? ¿Tanto dormí? - al sentarse en la cama Lan WangJi también lo hizo y puso una mano sobre su frente - espera, ¿Tú no te duermes a las nueve?</p><p>- Tenías fiebre, hablaste en sueños. - La mirada en los ojos del segundo maestro Lan dijo que había dicho lo que había preocupado profundamente. Trago saliva.</p><p>- Debí haber dicho cualquier tontería por culpa de la fiebre. . Algo picó dentro del corazón de Wei WuXian y un escalofrío lo grabado antes de que pudiese adivinar exactamente qué era. - Hace frío...</p><p>- Aún tienes fiebre.</p><p>- Pero me siento bien - insistió, al tener un Lan Wang Ji tan cerca de haber dirigido su mirada a otro lugar encontrado con una trayectoria de color negro y rojo sobre el mueble improvisado. Desde su distancia podría ver la calidad de las ropas, definitivamente con un número alto de sellos de protección en las telas, el color rojo sin embargo era un poco más oscuro de los trajes que acostumbraba a usar por lo que adivinó que no era uno de los suyos ni Jiang Cheng compraría una tela tan costosa de manera innecesaria - Lan Zhan ... ¿me compraste ropa? - ignorándolo completamente Lan WangJi puso algo en su mano.</p><p>- ¿Qué es esto? - Wei WuXian lo miró complicado.</p><p>- Una flauta - contestó con obviedad. Hemos decidido no mentirle a Lan Wang Ji pero no estaba seguro de si su plan de escape y desviación del tema funcionarían, otro frío le grabó la espalda y bajó la mirada, la pregunta se hizo paso en sus pensamientos  <em>"¿Cuánto puedo confiar en él? " </em> si no hubiera sido porque estaba seguro de que lo odiaría en cuanto se enterara, todo habría sido más fácil, sin embargo ... no quería recibir ese odio y no es como si pudiese no utilizar el cultivo demoníaco, había una guerra fuera de esa tienda, una que prometía arrebatarle la familia que le quedaba y él no tenía más opciones. </p><p>- Confía en mí - le dijo de pronto en un tono seguro, Wei WuXian encontró la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos cálidos, notó que había preguntado en voz alta y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, volvió a cerrar formando un puchero con esta cuando un escalofrío lo hizo sacudirse con violencia. Lan Wang Ji quien aún sostenía una de sus manos tocó con la otra el dorso frío de su piel. - recuéstate, preparaé un té. - pero Wei WuXian no soltó su mano, evitando que el segundo maestro Lan se alejara de la cama.</p><p>- Hace frío Lan Zhan ... - susurró aún con un puchero en sus labios - ¿Podrías ... recostarte junto a mí? - Lan WangJi frunció el ceño. Todo en su cuerpo parece ser adivinar si considera una broma desvergonzada, pero la suplicaba sonaba tan real que no sabía cómo proseguir. Wei WuXian lo soltó, dándole libre elección.</p><p>
  <em>"Sí él se recuesta entonces yo ..."</em>
</p><p>Los latidos de su corazón crujían en sus oídos, Lan Wang Ji parecía tan inexpresivo como siempre solo que esta vez la tensión en su posición daba pistas de estar indeciso. Wei WuXian se hizo pequeño bajo la manta hasta que se escondió los ojos bajo las colchas, aunque parecía un gesto a causa del frío en realidad estaba un poco avergonzado, había pedido a Lan Wang Ji que se recostara junto a él con real anhelo y ahora estaba experimentando un miedo a un rechazo muy distinto del que ya había experimentado con anterioridad. Entonces la cama se hundió a su lado y él aguantó la respiración.</p><p>Lan Wang Ji lo había mirado por un largo minuto mientras pensaba Wei WuXian se estaba comportando extraño, muy poco bromista y no es como si no tuviese motivos, él no podría haber dimensionado lo que había tenido en esos meses en lo que estuvo en los túmulos funerarios, como tampoco podría darse cuenta de una idea del dolor de perder a toda su sección y específicamente su familia, sin embargo eso no era todo. Mientras que tenía cuidado en sus delirios Wei WuXian había balbuceado incontables nombres, algunos conocidos para él y otros no, pero todo apuntaba a un sentimiento profundo de culpa que había hecho suplicar en sueños que "por favor se detuvieron". Todo eso más el hecho de que no estaba bromeando tontamente como siempre, había hecho que Lan Wang Ji estaba realmente preocupado incluso más de lo que había estado en esos meses.</p><p>Al quitarse las botas y entrar en la cama fue casi abrazado inmediatamente por los brazos de Wei WuXian, como este no tuviese piedad alguna en ultrajarlo metió una pierna entre las suyas y la otra la enredó alrededor de su rodilla, aparentemente querer darle calor a los pasteles, entonces Lan Wang Ji se percató de lo que realmente estaba muy frío y la fiebre que tenía era un extraño.</p><p>Wei WuXian escondió su rostro en el cuello del más alto y como un mamífero recién nacido se frotó con el cuerpo de Lan WangJi hasta que se produjo una postura cálida y cómoda, entonces sospechó porque dijo que él olía bien era quedarse corto. </p><p>¿Cómo había tenido que considerar frío a Lan WangJi alguna vez? Su cuerpo irradiaba caloría suficiente para compararse con una estufa.</p><p>Lo que no se esperaba Wei WuXian era ser abrazado, cuando los brazos del segundo maestro Lan lo rodearon con un poco de vacilación fue lo que escuchó los latidos del corazón de este latiendo casi a la par que los suyos. Se le calentó el rostro.</p><p>En un instante en que el silencio se instaló dentro de la tienda y ambos permanentemente con los cuerpos pegados, Wei WuXian se dio cuenta de que nunca había sentido tal atracción por nadie, después de todo había guardado su primer beso voluntariamente porque nunca había estado enamorado pero aún si su primer beso había sido robado en una montaña en su antigua vida, en esta aún no había sido así y él realmente quería dárselo a Lan WangJi, pero se mantuvo quieto, porque sabía que era traspasar los límites. Aun así lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras que el segundo maestro Lan cubrió suavemente con la colcha la poca piel de Wei WuXian que había escapado de la cobija.</p><p>Los corazones de ambos latieron con bastante fuerza y Wei WuXian podría ser su cuerpo frío podría ser alarmante para Lan Wang Ji, probablemente se daría cuenta de la causa era la energía y se acumuló en él o peor ... notaría el por qué no había sido dispersada por su núcleo desde el primer momento.</p><p><em>"¿Qué tanto puedo confiar en él?" </em> se volvió nuevamente, no era que no creyera que Lan Wang Ji no fuera leal o que contaría su secreto a Jiang Cheng, no. El problema para Wei WuXian era que no quería ser rechazado por Lan WangJi, si tenía la mínima posibilidad de lo que acepta con las características inmorales que tanto odiaba, entonces, tal vez, Wei WuXian se sienteía más que agradecido de la vida.</p><p>- Tú dijiste que confiara en ti - susurró con el rostro aún escondido en su cuello.</p><p>- Mn. - La vibración de la voz de Lan WangJi y la cercanía que Wei WuXian tenía de su boca hizo que necesitara recordarse así mismo de lo que estaba hablando dos segundos atrás.</p><p>- No te gustará lo que escucharás Lan Zhan ... no te gustaré luego de que escuches - susurró más bajo. Lan Wang Ji, ¿qué estaba dejando? Abrazar por piernas y brazos fuertes, repitió por sí mismo aquella última frase y se específicamente si sus sentimientos realmente ignorados por una persona con dos ojos. Especialmente por alguien que aparentemente era tan perceptivo como Wei WuXIan. Creyó que la mejor respuesta no podría ser dada con palabras así que movió su mano hasta acomodarse gentilmente entre los cabellos desordenados del otro, en lo que tuvo una caricia y una demostración de compañía. Wei WuXian cerró los ojos cautivado por completo. - bien ... - susurró con voz ronca - pero si te alejas de mí luego de esto o me dices algo como "te castigaré", "tienes que dejar de hacerlo", " </p><p>- Mn. - Wei WuXian se abrazó con más fuerza al dorso del otro y suspiró, su aliento le hizo cosquillas al más alto.</p><p>- Yo ... perdí mi núcleo antes de caer a los túmulos funerarios. - los brazos a su alrededor se tensaron - para poder salir de ahí tuve que desarrollar otra forma de cultivo. Era eso o morir dentro, no sabes la cantidad de bestias y cadáveres que te encuentra cada dos pasos en ese lugar, tuve que aprender a convivir con ellos.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres? - La voz de Lan WangJi también era un susurro, manteniéndose sintonía con la voz de Wei WuXian.</p><p>- Para sobrevivir tuve que desarrollar una forma de uso de la energía resentida ... - El segundo maestro Lan estaba tan tenso que Wei WuXian se había logrado si había muerto. - no te asustes, no es dañino a corto plazo al menos, encontré la forma de poder manipularlo a mi antojo y si mis emociones son estables entonces ... no sucederá nada. Antes de que digas algo - actualizado con rapidez - en este momento no quiero dedicar mi vida completa a eso, sin embargo estamos en guerra y será más que útil contra los Wen. Cuando todo esto acabe entonces ... piense en volver a cultivar otro núcleo espiritual o algo así, solo que ... de momento necesitamos soluciones rápidas y yo ... - sabía que no tenía que explicar más, en primer lugar porque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo y en otro,</p><p>Wei WuXian podría evitar crear el sello de tigre estigio e ingeniárselas para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo con sus cadáveres y armas menos letales que esa, también podría crearlo y luego encargárselo a GusuLan para guardarlo hasta que él pudiera destruirlo poco a poco. Tampoco quería torturar a los Wen innecesariamente, podría simplemente matarlos sin saborear una venganza enfermiza dos veces. Podía hacer muchas cosas y dejar de hacer otras, solo que si tuviera compañía para nunca perder el norte, ganar la guerra y evitar que la secta Jin tomara el mando, eso sería más que bueno.</p><p>- No te odiaría - contestó luego de un minuto eterno en que procesó la información - pero ...</p><p>- ¿Pero ...?</p><p>- Me dejarás cuidarte en todo momento. - Wei WuXian se alejó un poco para mirar a Lan WangJi a los ojos, ambos parecieron ignorar por completo la cercanía de tan solo unos centímetros de distancia cuando se miraron. A Wei WuXian no le pasó desapercibida su elección de palabras, porque "cuidar" no era lo mismo que "vigilar" para su corazón.</p><p>- Lan Zhan ... - La cercanía de los labios de Lan WangJi golpeó golpearlo de arrepentimiento y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza otra vez - ¿Podrías ... tú ... - El segundo maestro Lan apretó los puños para evitar el fuerte impulso de mirar sus labios - podrías cuidar de mi corazón?</p><p>Los ojos de Lan WangJi se agrandaron levemente, porque él nunca había decidido que escucharía una frase así viniendo de parte de Wei WuXian, él mismo Wei WuXian que él consideraba como el centro de su vida desde hace tiempo atrás, tembló levemente y asintió en silencio , deseando tener las palabras más bellas para contestar, sin embargo no tenemos ninguna para siquiera aminorar el silencio.</p><p>Wei WuXian rió de júbilo mezclado con alivio.</p><p>- Lan Zhan, ¿Estás diciendo que dejarías que este hombre desordenado, ruidoso y desvergonzado cuidara de tu corazón? - Necesitó confirmar que Lan Wang Ji estaba comprendiendo el peso de su pregunta.</p><p>- Mn. - contestó de inmediato haciendo que Wei WuXian soltara una carcajada de sorpresa, ¿Qué es desde cuando Lan WangJi tuvo sentimientos por él para contestar con tanta seguridad? Estaba sorprendido. Felizmente sorprendido.</p><p>Wei WuXian envolvió las firmas caderas del segundo maestro Lan y las aprisionó entre sus piernas, sintiendo con placer como ambos estaban tan sumidos en el momento que tuvieron un frotarse de manera inconsciente entre sí. Considere bien y principalmente ambos sentimos calor en la parte baja, las caderas de los dos desafíos a batallas como si quisieran tocar directamente y les estorbara la ropa, los labios de ambos se separaron solo para que ambos busquen nuevamente luego de dar solo un respiro Lan WangJi soltó las manos de Wei WuXian para poder soportar el cuello y sujetarlo contra sí mientras lo besaba, en tanto su otra mano acarició el muslo que lo envolvía con fuerza. Cuando Wei WuXian gimió por primera vez fue consciente de que estaba tan excitado que había tenido éxito a humedecer aquella zona de la bata.</p><p>Una idea se posó en su mente cuando Lan WangJi mordió su labio, la manera en que estaba siendo besado le recordaba un primer beso de otra vida, en un árbol en medio del bosque ... era equivalente a la similitud que no podría quitarse la sensación deja vú de encima. Riendo para sí mismo al pensar en que debió haber sido exactamente el hombre que tenía sobre él quien le había arrebatado ese beso, Lan Wang Ji se alejó un poco o lo que pudo mientras era tan fuerte abrazado por unas piernas.</p><p>- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Bajo un tono equilibrado había un atisbo de ofensa, Wei WuXian adivinó que estaba preguntándose sí había besado o hecho algo mal.</p><p>- Oh no es nada Lan Zhan, solo que ... me doy cuenta de que hemos perdido mucho tiempo - susurró volviendo a tomar el rostro de Lan WangJi para guiarlo hacia él, lo que es tan suave - ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes sentimientos por mí? - el segundo maestro Lan desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar con el ceño fruncido - Ey - rió –mírame ... hum, ¿En la cueva del Xuanwu, me dejaste descansar sobre tus piernas? - aun sin mirarlo, Lan WangJi asintió en silencio. Sintiendo el corazón enternecido Wei WuXian movió sus manos hasta desatar su propia bata. Lan Wang Ji lo miró a los ojos con claro pudor de ser descubierto mirando algo más, el más bajo le dedicó una sonrisa dulce - tócame. Quiero recordar el día que Lan Zhan prometió cuidarme como el primer día que fui tuyo. - notando sus orejas rojas, efectivamente una mano para acariciarlas - oye esto es muy tierno mg. - para cuando se dio cuenta Lan Wang Ji ya había comenzado a besarlo y se estaba quitando sus ropas con bastante agilidad, Wei WuXian sostuvo la colcha para que el cuerpo una vez desnudo no sintiera frío en la espalda. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos, Wei WuXian lo volvió a envolver con sus piernas y tuvo la manta por sobre sus cabezas con toda la intención de aminorar un poco los gemidos que ya salieron de su boca con solo ser besado.</p><p>Sintiendo la piel desnuda de Lan Wang Ji comenzó a tocarlo, frotando las palmas de sus manos con su abdomen musculoso, subiendo y bajando mientras daba caricias con sus uñas, cuando se redujo un poco más su mano con pocos vellos rozando sus dedos y un gruñido escapó entre los besos del segundo maestro Lan, cuando Wei WuXian perdió la erección dejó fascinado con el tamaño de esta. Si no hubiera sido porque su boca estaba siendo placenteramente ocupada no había tenido que guardar un comentario al respecto, pero ahora tenía otra urgencia y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo mientras él mismo se movía deseando ese tacto.</p><p>La mano que se mantuvo en el rostro de Lan Wang comenzó a bajar para tocar así mismo, pero fue detenido con una cámara del segundo maestro Lan que le sacó una risa.</p><p>- What...? - Lan WangJi fue quien tuvo su erección y comenzó a frotarla de la misma manera en lo que él hizo - Aaah ... marcarlo con el simple roce, dedicó unos momentos a simplemente frotar con suavidad su carnosa boca con la piel enrojecida de sus mejillas , en tanto las manos de ambos mantenían un agarre firme y un movimiento constante. - Mng, Lan Zhan.</p><p>Lan WangJi se apartó para considerar la vista, debajo de él Wei WuXian mordía su labio con fuerza mientras temblaba levemente y gimoteaba, sin considerar tener vergüenza alguna en mostrarse así y mirar directamente en sus ojos.</p><p>- Hum, Lan Zhan, tú ... - gimoteó una causa de su respiración afectada - ahí mirándome de esa manera y sin saber lo mucho que me gustas ... - temiendo lo que dijera no tenía sentido simplemente simplemente su dorso para besar nuevamente a Lan WangJi, lo abrazo con un solo brazo y luego automáticamente sus besos hasta su oreja, mordiendo especialmente el lóbulo que estaba enrojecido - te amo ... desearía haberme dado cuenta antes, pero te amo y ah ... si no es muy tarde yo ... quisiera cultivar contigo por el resto de mi vida. - Lan WangJi permaneció asimilando las palabras antes de susurrar cerca de su oído con un tono más recompuesto pero aun afectado.</p><p>- Te amo y quiero cultivar contigo por el resto de mi vida. - Wei WuXian sospechó complacido y comenzó a mover su mano más rápido para aumentar el placer de Lan WangJi, le siguió el ritmo con su mano dándole el mismo placer a él. Ambos suspiraron cerca del oído del otro.</p><p>A medida que los minutos avanzaban Wei WuXian comenzó a sentir los temblores por todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando se tocaba así mismo llegaba a excitarse de tal manera y sintiendo los músculos tensos en la espalda de Lan WangJi sabía que él también estaba cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo.</p><p>- Aah Lan Zhan, termina primero que temo que si yo me dejo ir perderé el ritmo y no quiero que tu ... mg ... pierdas ... -</p><p>Al escucharlo Lan WangJi bajo su mano libre y quito la mano de Wei WuXian de su entrepierna para juntar sus erecciones, cuando la humedad de ambas hizo contacto con ambos temblaron un poco, entonces Lan WangJi se masturba en una con sus largos dedos, la fricción se hizo tan placentera que Wei WuXian abrió más las piernas y empujó con sus manos las caderas de Lan Wang Ji como si quisiera acercarlo aún más, de manera inconsciente comenzó a moverse sus caderas igualando el ritmo de sus toques, estaba completamente perdido en él, incapaz de dejar de balbucear, a ratos necesarios cerrar los ojos porque específicamente que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza mientras le temblaban las extremidades y es que tener la visual de la piel desnuda de Lan WangJi sobre la de él era suficiente como para estrujar su libido hasta llevarlo al punto más alto.</p><p>- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan ... - repetición en un rezo, Lan WangJi víctima de placer se inclinó poco a poco sobre Wei WuXian, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras también comenzaba a moverse las caderas contra su mano y su respiración temblorosa hice cosquillas a Wei WuXian - más Lan Zhan, más rápido, estoy tan ... ah ... ¡Ah! - en una sacudida que lo hizo inclinar su espalda de manera brusca, la erección de Wei WuXian comenzó a expulsar el líquido blanco que manchaba la piel del uno y luego la del otro mientras salía disparado con violencia. Lan Wang Ji llevó la mano desocupada a la punta de las embajadas que palpitaban notoriamente bajo su tacto, Wei WuXian se sacudió entre balbuceos.</p><p>- Oh ... - se le escapó así mismo mientras sus músculos se contraían, sabiendo que los movimientos rápidos ya no debían ser tan placenteros para el otro, soltó su erección pero cuando notó que sería un poco rápido continuar tocándose solo frente a alguien más , una de las manos de Wei WuXian envolvió nuevamente su erección y la otra repitió lo que había hecho, frotando su ingle. El comenzó a mover las caderas buscando más casi al segundo. Un adormilado Wei WuXian le dijo algo cerca del oído.</p><p>- Lan Zhan, desde ahora en adelante no habrá espacio para la vergüenza entre nosotros, así que hazme lo que quieras, como te plazca, tu Wei Ying estará feliz de darte placer. - Escuchando a Lan WangJi se dejaron ir derramándose en la mano ajena mientras un sospechoso tembloroso salía de sus labios. Dio un par de embestidas bruscas en su mano mientras se vaciaba por completo, un par de dedos que aún acariciaban la punta de la erección reconoció un par de gotas y se la llevó a la boca. Lan Wang Ji terminó el rostro para mirarlo, Wei WuXian le sonrió en aprobación - la siguiente vez terminarás en mi boca. - Los ojos de Lan Wang Ji se dirigieron a la boca del otro, la sonreía mientras que un tinte blanco decoraba su labio inferior, entonces Wei WuXian experimentó que la erección que sujetaba comenzó a palpitar nuevamente y se hizo dura dura. - Oh, ¿La siguiente debería ser ahora? - para molestarlo hizo sonidos húmedos moviendo su lengua de arriba abajo con rapidez, Lan Wang Ji hizo una mueca y el toque la boca con la mano, entonces grabó que sus manos también estaban sucias y la soltó con rapidez.</p><p>- Tú aún estás débil. - respondió mirando a otro lugar, Wei WuXian riendo le dio un efusivo abrazo y luego impacto sus labios en su mejilla con un sonoro beso.</p><p>- Estoy feliz - le dije mientras frotaba su mejilla con la otra, del mismo modo que lo haría un gatito confiado buscando algo de cariño. Lan WangJi sonrió levemente y Wei WuXian se congeló, todo el sueño y la flacidez a causa del orgasmo parecían abandonados mientras miraba ensimismado como Lan WangJi se vio al sonreír. - Lan Zhan ... - su tono impresionado parecía acorde a sus ojos llenos de brillo, Lan Wang Ji se escondió debajo de su cuello - Oh no, déjame verte, ¡Déjame ver esa sonrisa!</p><p>- No. - Wei WuXian intentó jalar sus hombros hacia arriba pero no se movió un poco si quiera.</p><p>- ¡Sal de ahí! - Suplico entre risas.</p><p>- No. - esta vez la negación sonó entrecortada. Wei WuXian inhaló el aire con fuerza.</p><p>- ¿Estás riendo? - ahora Lan WangJi movió su cabeza rápidamente en una negación un tanto infantil, Wei WuXian rió más fuerte y lo abrazó al tiempo en que suspiraba. Pensó en que tal vez él no era simplemente una Lan Wang Ji, pero lo haría, ¡Haría millas de buenas acciones hasta merecerlo! - te amo tanto ...<br/><br/></p><p>.<br/><br/></p><p>En medio de la noche, Lan Wang Ji tuvo un sueño extraño.</p><p>Tocaba el guqín por horas en medio de la noche y frente al mar, busca un alma pero no la resistencia, pero insiste, insiste hasta que su corazón dolía cada noche.</p><p>
  <em>Wei Ying.</em>
</p><p>Sin embargo no aparecía, nunca aparecía.</p><p>Esa noche una extraña niña se cruzó en su camino, tuvo un vestido elegante y fino de color rosa.</p><p>- Tú historia es conocida en el mundo de las almas - Le dije divertida y Lan Wang, pudo confirmar que no estaba viva. Ambos se sentaron juntos esa noche, ella le dijo que dejara de buscar, que "él" ya había marchado y no había nunca más a su alcance, pero Lan Wang Ji no contestó y prosiguió tocando el guqín insistentemente, buscando y anhelando. Ella le dijo su nombre antes de marchar. -  <em>Lin Moniang</em>  - y entonces él pudo confirmar porque paseaba de un mundo en otro con tanta facilidad, la diosa Matsu había aparecido frente a él, las cuidadoras de las almas del mar había dedicado unos instantes a aconsejarle lo que dejara ir, que dejara ir Wei Ying, pero él no pudo hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Esa misma noche, ella podría hacerles un gran favor, cuya procedencia sería desconocida para los dos.</p><p>Después de todo, a la diosa Matsu le gustaban las historias con finales felices.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>- FIN - </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>